Justin Bieber Syndrome
by Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia
Summary: Some people leave camp for a little while and when they come back the camp's in chaos! DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER! Some of my characters might be OOC but still try it out! Oh Yeah! I suck at summaries! X) *one-shot*


It started on Monday.

First, The Aphrodite and Apollo Cabins got it.

Then, The Demeter and Hermes Cabins got it

Soon, The only survivors were…

Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena

Jason Grace Son of Jupiter

Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite

Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus

Hazel Levesque Daughter of Pluto

Clarisse La Rue Daughter of Ares

Nico di Angelo Son of Hades

Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus

Victoria Johnson Daughter of Hermes

These were the only survivors of-

"WAIT! You have to start from the beginning!"

Victoria, I'm the host not you! But fine I'll start at the beginning.

It was a sunny peaceful day at Camp Half-Blood. Who I'm I kidding! First, it's always sunny at Camp and second well, it was peaceful for demigod life. The Ares Cabin was dunking people's head in the toilets. The Hephaestus Cabin fixing/building stuff. Athena Cabin was uhhh? This is a hard one. I got it! They were thinking! Everyone was pretty much doing what they normally do except 2 cabins.

The… "We get it you like being mysterious! Keep the show on the road! Are audience is are getting tired of it!" Fine! Thalia but Nico likes being creepy too! Don't ya! "Umm I don't like being creepy. Sorry!" "Show on the road people!" K, Anna! "Don't call be Anna its AnnaBETH!" Whatever!

The Apollo and Aphrodite Cabins. See I can be straightforward! "Never said you couldn't!" Shut it La Rue!

The Aphrodite Cabin ,minus Piper, gathered in the Apollo Cabin. They held one single album. But, this was no ordinary album! Oh Noo it was not! According to the Aphrodite Cabin it held the most beautiful, harmonizing, manliest, hottest, voice they ever heard! This album would change the world! Or destroy it! DON DON DOOOOONNN!

This person was- "I knew Silena was the only Aphrodite member with good taste! Oh and Piper." "  
Its sad but, true. I have to agree with you Clarisse!" Alright Everyone do you want to tell the story? "NO!" Then shut up! No more comments! Unless I allow you! As I was saying this person was

"TAYLOR LAUTNER!" PERSEUS JACKSON! DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK! "No ma'am!" THEN WHY DID ARE YOU SPEAKING? YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T ANSWER THAT! I'M JUST GOING THE FLAT OUT TELL THEM!

Sorry about that folks just some technical difficulties! Leo got us fixed right up! This person was not Taylor Lautner. Umm Percy are you okay? Oh you have permission to speak! "TEAM JACOB!" "GASP! Perce! How could you? GO TEAM EDWARD!" " No No No Jason! How could you? TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!" TEAM LEO! "Kathryn! Don't encourage them!" Sorry Annabeth! Back to the story! This person was…..

Justin Beaver!

There I said it! Now Piper would you kindly take over while I go wash my mouth out? "Sure and don't forget to use soap!" I won't!

"Annabeth how can beavers sing?" "Well Hazel he -" "Is a beaver and I know he is because I saw him with my own eyes! And he's a singing beaver because the gods wanted him to be a SINGING beaver!" "Wow! Leo that was deep!" "Only for you! My dear Tori!" "Guys she's coming!"

I'm back! Minions! "Hey Kate?" Yeah Annabeth? "_His _last name is spelled B-I-E-B-E-R not B-E-A-V-E-R. Well Annabeth they sound the same to me! Okay time to get the show on the road!

Anyways they started playing the album all day and night! Singing along even in their sleep! Soon they got almost everyone obsessed with him! At campfire they would sing his songs, they would skip their lessons just to listen to him!

Now let me tell you how 10 heroes survived. Percy and Annabeth were visiting Mrs. Jackson/ Blofis. Hazel, Jason, Piper were at Camp Jupiter. Nico and Thalia were having a Green Day Week. Where they do a lot of things that has to do with the band. Well, after he convinced her to quit the hunt. Clarisse was visiting her mother. Last but not least. Victoria and Leo were going around New York doing stuff and sleeping at other demigod's places. Not ask me what they were buying cause I have no clue.

So they all arranged to come back on the same day. When they came back the camp was in Chaos! Everyone was screaming Justin Bieber (Hey Leo remind me to was my mouth again after this!) lyrics. The girls were kissing pictures of him. And- You know what? They were all acting like super-duper obsessed fan girls/boys.

First they decided to check one of the sanest people at camp was still sane. Well really Clarisse started running to them and everyone followed her. If you all ready haven't figured it out here's a he was insane before and is a son of Hermes. "He's my brother!" "And my boyfriend!" Yes thank you girls for that valuable information. If you still don't know search it up! Or I could tell you! "Thank Kat!" I wasn't talking to you Percy!

Chris Rodriguez!

He sadly had JBS. What stands for Justin Bieber Syndrome. "Victoria came up with it!" Yes we know Leo! That your girlfriend came up with it! So they knew they had no chance of surviving. The demigods decided that they would listen to this '_Justin Bieber' _That Chris kept on mumbling about.

They voted on who had to go get the CD. They voted because a lot of people had gathered in the Apollo Cabin where the CD was located. People with JBS. They voted that Victoria would go because she was a daughter of Hermes. Enough said. Now Victoria is going to tell us what happened in there. So, would all demigods camp survivors leave the room. "What Why?" Just leave!

*Victoria's P.O.V*

I looked at the Apollo Cabin and gulped. It seamed as if half the camp was gathered in there! I looked around at the others. Piper and Annabeth gave me a smile, Jason gave me a thumbs up, so did Percy and Nico, Hazel gave me a hug, Thalia gave me a rare smile and a nod of encouragement, and Clarisse gave me a smile. Clarisse and I always were close but, Silena's death made us closer. She didn't speak it but her eyes told me _You'll be fine! If I hear anything I'm breaking in!_. I gave her a smile back.

Leo had his arm wrapped around my waist and his eyes looked worried. During the Second Giant War Leo had a growth spurt. Instead of 5ft 6in he was 5ft 10in. **(A/N: According to Camp Half-Blood Wiki. He's 5ft 6in. Oh! Also he never met Calypso. Sorry! The story wouldn't fit then! Sorry!) **

I knew the 7 because I was in Greece when the 7 fought Gaea. I was born in Greece but, my mother met my dad in America. After she became pregnant with me she moved back to Greece. It wasn't summer so, I wasn't at camp. Clarisse alerted me where the 7 were fighting and it was near so I joined them.

I already had fought in the Second Titan War so I was prepared. When I joined the battle. Jason tried to kill me but I was to light on my feet for him to catch me. Nobody noticed but I took a knife for Percy. So, half the time I was fighting with a knife in my side. The 7 won and I fell from exhaustion and blood loss.

I scream a little because I landed on my side with the knife. Arrows shot at me but they didn't get me.

Annabeth recognized me and told them I was on their side. They fixed me up and Jason apologized for trying to kill me.

But, enough about my past! Back to the story.

Leo whispered in my ear "I don't want you to be hurt." "Don't worry! I'm a daughter of Hermes and I have Clarisse crashing down the door if she hears anything!" I whispered back. His eyes look slight less worried and lets me go.

I walked towards the Apollo Cabin. I got in the line to get in. I had a girl behind me that had lipstick all over her face. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans. The boy in front of me was wearing a backwards shirt that said Weapons Rock! Except _Weapons_ was marked out and in its place was JB.

When I finally got in the Cabin I noticed how much these people stank. I mean 50 dumpsters smell like haven compared to this! They were all gathered around a radio. The radio was blasting the most horrible voice I ever heard! And I've heard Chiron sing! Lets just say I was deaf for 2 weeks. I mean even Apollo can make a better poem then this!

His voice sounded like a dying cat, a girl trying to break a glass, it was just horrible! Yet all these people were singing and dancing along! No wonder these people are insane!

I just had to safe these poor people! I pushed my way to the front and stopped when I was right next to the radio. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and carefully I took the disc out.

Right when the music stopped everyone stared at me! Not like a _Who in the Hades is this person_ way. Oh No! It was more like a _I'm going to kill you _stare. Then they all said at the same time in the same dead tone as if they rehearsed it "You killed JB! Now its your turn!"

I turn and ran out of the Cabin. The others were staring at me in surprise then they started to run. After they saw the people chasing me. I started running to the forest and whilst 3 times. Signaling to Leo that I was going to Bunker 9.

Why 3 instead of 9? Because one night I was really tired but, had to get Leo out of Bunker 9. When I told him to get out of the Bunker instead of 9 I said 3. Hey! I was tired!

Once I got to the Bunker I tried to find a hammer. When I finally found one I heard voice outside. I quickly found a place to hide.

"Lady Drew she is not here!" said a male voice. "What! Have you searched her Cabin yet?" Drew yelled at her servant. "No Lady Drew." her servant told her. "Then hurry! Pick me up! I'm not walking in these heels!" shouted Drew

Once they were gone I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I didn't waste any more time. I pulled out the disk and put a foot in front of me. I put the hammer behind me and then I hit the disk. Shattering it into a million pieces.

It seemed as if that BANG woke the whole camp up!

The rest of the survivors finally made it to the Bunker. Leo wasted no time to pick me up and kiss me. After, the kiss he whispered in my ear "I was so worried! What was that BANG?" I whispered back to him "Well you shouldn't be worried! I'm to awesome to be eaten by Zombies!" Then told everyone "The BANG was the CD. I smashed it in to a million pieces! So no more Justin Bieber!"

We all cheered and went to the Mess Hall to eat dinner. We were all chatting and celebrating the defeat of JB! Clarisse was so happy having Chris sane again she kissed him in the middle of dinner. It made me wonder what happen the first time. Hmm.

Suddenly Chiron and Mr.D walked into the Mess Hall everyone stared at them like they were aliens. "Hello children! I hope you had a good week while we were at Olympus!" That made everyone laugh so much most people were on the floor.

"Well Chiron I think they had a good week. How about a game of pinochle after dinner?" Mr.D answered Chiron unasked question. "Yes I think so too. Since its Saturday why don't you guys sit at any table you want? Oh and welcome back Thalia!" Chiron replied

"Hey guys! Look!" Annabeth commanded us. She showed us a newspaper the headline said 'Is Everyone Suffering from Bieber Fever? Study's Show That Most People In America Are!' "Should I go warn Frank about this?" Hazel asked worriedly. "Hazel!" I said while putting my arm over her shoulders "You probably should but it can wait till after dinner." "Is all you ever thing about food?" Jason commented. "Jason I life in a cabin with all guys with only 2 sisters. What do you think?" I answered.

Dinner was almost over when an Aphrodite kid shouted "Hey guys look Justin Bieber's next album is coming out in a few weeks!" Most people started cheering! All the survivors shared a look and all together they said "OH NO!"

*End of Victoria's P.O.V*

Thank you Victoria! And thank you guys for being a fantastic audience! Now do the Gods have any thing to say about this? "Yes we do mortal!" Actually, I'm a demigod! Your niece actually, Zeus! "Whatever!" Alright why don't we start with you! "Alright niece."

Zeus: THALIA QUIT THE HUNT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON SHE LEFT THEM FOR! Oh and Jason you have nice girlfriend.

Ares: WHAT IS THAT PUNK DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?! I liked this show actually because it had destruction!

Poseidon: Percy great job! You and Annabeth look cute together.

Hades/Pluto: Great job kids! Hazel would you mind telling me who this Frank is?

Aphrodite: *squeals* OMT! Soo many happy couples! Great job there Piper you got a good man! Victoria you and Leo are one of my favorite couples! Right next to Percabeth and Jasper! *squeals*

Hephaestus: Great job Leo! Finally someone found the bunker! My boy your girlfriend's a keeper!

Hermes: Hey sweetie! Great Job! I heard Leo likes pranks so, I like him already! I cant wait to meet him! Tell your sibling hello and play more pranks!

There you have it Gods and Goddess! I'm your host Kathryn James Daughter of Hestia! And stay tune to watch Olympus Got Talent, Modern Mortal Families, and What's going on at Camp Half-Blood!

**Thanks for reading! I know the beginnings not that good. :C Please Review and I only own Victoria! Oh and OMT stands fon Oh My Titians!**

**Kathryn Daughter of Hestia**


End file.
